Notice me, Senpai
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Jeonghan merasa hoobaenya ini benar-benar mengerikan. Sementara Soonyoung merasa sunbaenya ini sangat menakjubkan. [WARNING!] Crackpair! sasaeng stuff! sasaeng!Hoshi lil' bit gore! cliff hanger! M for al bloody and the psychopath things! author galak! REVIEW WAJIB!
Notice Me, Senpai

.

.

.

* * *

Orang-orang pikir Soonyoung terlalu lama hidup dalam suasana Jepangnya. Kwon Soonyoung itu Korean. Sampai akhirnya Ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Dan kemudian saat Ia masuk SMA mereka kembali ke Korea.

Kembali ke masalah pokok. Soonyoung mungkin memang masih hidup dalam adat Jepangnya. Dimana para Kouhai—yang mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama Hoobae/Junior—biasanya mengelu-elukan para Senpai—yang dikenal dengan julukan Sunbae/Senior. Seperti beberapa teman perempuannya waktu masih di SMP. Akira yang anaknya tenang bisa jadi centil jika berada di dekat Sunbae paling keren di sekolah mereka. Lalu Kanae si gadis angkuh nan sombong yang paling modis bisa menggaet senpai kapten tim basket.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak mengira dirinya akan jadi salah satu Hoobae yang mengagumi Yoon Jeonghan kelas 11-3.

Pertama, karena Yoon Jeonghan itu Sunbae dan dia laki-laki. Pertebal itu! Laki-laki!

Dan kedua, Yoon Jeonghan itu satu-satunya Sunbae laki-laki unik yang berani memanjangkan rambutnya sampai mirip seperti anak perempuan. Dengan rambutnya itu dia bahkan sama cantiknya dengan Kim Jiyeon teman sekelasnya.

Soonyoung tidak tahu apakah di sekolah ini mereka boleh seenak jidatnya memanjangkan rambut. Tapi ada anak laki-laki di kelas 10-1 yang tingginya di bawah 165 saja bisa mewarnai rambutnya jadi ungu (yang kalau boleh jujur warnanya mirip seperti permen jelly rasa anggur). Dan sunbae di kelas 12 kapten tim basket juga mewarnai rambutnya jadi hijau mint. Jadi Ia mengasumsikan bahwa jika dirinya mewarnai rambutnya jadi biru pun tidak masalah,

Tapi Soonyoung rasa wajar jika dirinya suka dengan senior Yoon Jeonghan karena senior yang satu ini memang cantik sekali. Coba saja dia melakukan crossdressing pasti akan lebih cantik daripada Bora Sistar.

Dan karena hal itulah Soonyoung mulai berusaha menarik perhatian senior cantiknya ini.

.

Tapi kebalikan dari Soonyoung. Jeonghan jadi merasa gila sendiri karena ditaksir oleh juniornya.

Dia tidak masalah jika yang naksir dia seperti Yujin yang lolos masuk padus, atau Jiho yang cantik dan tinggi. Tapi ini Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung yang adik kelasnya yang laki-laki yang freaker than the freaker of the freakiest. Pokoknya makhluk abstrak non-logic yang rela menulis surat cinta dengan tinta darahnya sendiri.

Tapi serius. Soonyoung memang pernah meninggalkan surat cinta di loker Jeonghan. Tintanya dari darah asli. Dan itu darah Soonyoung sendiri. Jeonghan tahu karena Soonyoung sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Aku yang menulisnya sendiri, hyung. Dengan darahku." Kemudian Soonyoung menunjukkan telapak tangan kkirinya yang diperban baru.

Jeonghan pikir Soonyoung serius tidak waras. Dia membuang surat cinta itu di hadapan Soonyoung dan berteriak, "Jangan gila, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau itu sinting!" kemudian meninggalkannya pergi.

Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya Jeonghan mengata-katai juniornya itu. Aneh, gila, sinting, tidak waras, freak. Apapun itu. Berharap Soonyoung dan kegilaannya akan meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian.

Tapi tidak. Sebanyak dan semenyakitkan apapun kata-kata yang Jeonghan lontarkan untuknya, di telinga Soonyoung semua itu terdengar jadi "Aku juga menyukaimu, Adik Kwon."

Bah! Bagi Jeonghan ini jadi menjijikan sekali. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan ini. Baiklah, mungkin ada sebersit pikiran untuk memiliki fan di kalangan adik kelas. Tapi yang pasti bukan Soonyoung dan tidak freak seperti Soonyoung.

Dan keberadaan Soonyoung benar-benar menghantuinya. Masuk sekolah dan Ia akan disambut dengan senyum mengerika ala Kwon Soonyoung. Buka loker dan Ia akan mendapatkan belasan surat cinta dengan tinta darah manusia. Makan di kantin dan Soonyoung akan memberinya air mineral atau roti cokelat (yang tidak pernah Jeonghan makan atau minum karena dia takut Soonyoung telah memberinya guna-guna atau mantera pemikat. Jadi Jeonghan lebih sudi untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah), dan saat latihan padus Soonyoung akan menontonnya dengan tatapan memuakan yang membuat Jeonghan jadi risih sendiri. Kehidupannya jadi sempit dan semua itu dibatasi oleh makhluk Kwon 'aneh' Soonyoung.

Bahkan Jeonghan sempat tidak masuk sekolah karena stress menghadapi adik kelasnya itu. Tapi hal itu tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya. Soonyoung masih tetap hidup di muka bumi dan mengintainya tiap detik. Dan semakin mengerikan.

Sampai puncaknya ketika kelas Jeonghan pelajaran olahraga. Jeonghan yang terakhir ganti pakaian karena dia ada keperluan mengembalika peralatan. Harusnya di kelas lain saat itu sedang pelajaran. Tapi Jeonghan juga seharusnya tahu jika Soonyoung yang nekat itu cukup berani untuk bolos jam pelajaran di kelasnya.

Untungnya saat itu Jeonghan masih utuh dan belum melepas apapun hingga Kwon Soonyoung keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Jeonghan sudah yakin jika dia bukan satu-satunya di ruang ganti.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang hanya ada dia dan Soonyoung di ruangan ini. Dan tatapan Soonyoung benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

Jeonghan tidak takut dengan guru-gurunya, dengan orang tuanya, apalagi dengan kakaknya Yoon Sohee yang menyebalkan. Tapi di hadapan Soonyoung saat ini Ia merasa kakinya tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Jeonghan hampir lari tapi Soonyoung sudah mencengkram tangannya kuat. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika cengkraman Soonyoung kuat sekali karena anak itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejauh ini.

Tangan Soonyoung menarik Jeonghan dan membantingnya ke salah satu dinding toilet. Soonyoung menghimpitnya dan mengunci pergelangan tangan kanan Jeonghan. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Tatapan Soonyoung itu sangat mengerikan. Jeonghan mengalihkannya ke kanan tapi sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh rahang bawah sebelah kirinya. Jeonghan melirik benda itu. Benda yang dingin yang ternyata memiliki ujung yang tajam dan gagang bening.

Cutter.

"Jeonghan hyung." Suara Soonyoung terdengar ringan seperti biasanya, "Lihat aku."

Jeonghan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Soonyoung lagi. Orang itu menatapnya seperti tatapan sehari-hari. Ceria, bersemangat, berapi-api. Sementara Jeonghan sudah seperti anak rusa yang tinggal disantap harimau.

"Jeonghan Hyung."

Soonyoung menggerakan cutternya. Benda itu tidak menggores kulitnya, hanya menempel dan tidak sampai menimbulkan luka. Benda yang semula berada di rahang bawah itu naik hingga mendekati bibir bawah Jeonghan. Jeonghan bisa merasakan bau besi tajam itu.

"Kau manis sekali." Puji Soonyoung. Jika Jeonghan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti Ia sudah mengata-katai Soonyoung gila.

Kemudian cutter itu naik lagi melewati bibir Jeonghan ke rahang atas, tulang pipi, dan bahkan tepat di bawah matanya. Jeonghan mednesis sedikit dan Soonyoung sudah memberikan penekanan di bagian kantung matanya. Tidak sampai melukai memang, tapi tadi itu mengerikan sekali.

Cutter itu melingkar di matanya dan naik hingga ke pelipis. Dan berhenti di dahi agak ke kiri.

"Kau tidak pernah membiarkan aku sedekat ini denganmu, sunbae." Kata Soonyoung. Nada bicaranya masih ringan, "Kau lebih sering mendorongku."

Dan Soonyoung menekan sedikit cutter itu di dahinya.

"Dan mendorongku."

Soonyoung menekannya lagi.

"Dan terus seperti itu. Hingga kita berdua menjauh."

Dan masih member tekanan di dahi Jeonghan. Tapi tidak sampai terluka.

"Tapi kau tahu 'kan jika aku akan terus mendekat dan mendekat dan mendekat lagi meanrik dirimu."

Penekanan Soonyoung pada cutter itu mulai berkurang.

"Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin mati."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan, "Tapi aku tidak mau mati secepat itu kecuali jika aku harus mati bersamamu."

Wajah Soonyoung mendekat dan dia mulai mencium bibir Jeonghan. Pelan dan lembut sekali. Rasanya tenang dan damai. Berbanding terbalik dengan bibir Jeonghan yang bergetar takut. Ia ngeri. Tentu saja.

Tapi Soonyoung menciumnya lembut. Tidak meuntut. Sabar dan tenang. Seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggelitik dan tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

Sampai akhirnya dalam ciuman itu Jeonghan merasakan sesuatu merobek kulitnya di dahi. Cutter itu bergerak. Ujungnya menggores pelan dahi Jeonghan dan mulai terasa perih.

Jeonghan membuka mulutnya, ignin berteriak. Tapi Soonyoung membungkam bibir itu masih dengan ritme yang tenang.

Tapi Jeonghan panik.

Cutter itu bergerak ke bawah dan rasanya ujung cutter itu bergerak semakin dalam. Sebelah tangan Jeonghan yang bebas mencengkram tangan Soonyoung yang membawa cutter. Tapi cutter itu menusuk kulitnya lebih dalam sampai Jeonghan tidak kuat menyentuh tangan Soonyoung lagi. Saat cutter itu bergerak di samping matanya, Jeonghan bisa melihat cutter itu bergerak menggores kulitnya. Dan kini hingga ke tulang pipi mencipta sayatan yang rasanya semakin dalam.

Darah mengalir lancer dari situ. Perih. Jeonghan merasa perih dan sakit, dan takut, dan panik. Tapi ciuman Soonyoung masih bertahan menenangkannnya. Tapi Jeonghan memang sudah tidak kuat.

Ketika cutter itu berhenti di tempatnya semula di rahang bawah, tangan Jeonghan yang tadi menyentuh Soonyoung jatuh menggantung di udara.

Jeonghan tahu di wajahnya sudah terdapat sayatan luka yang dalam dan Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun karena badannya sudah lemas. Ketakutan pada mata Jeonghan sudah tidak terlihat karena mata itu sudah menutup. Dan Soonyoung menangkap tubuh Jeonghan yang ambruk. Soonyoung menatap cutter yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menggores wajah Jeonghan. Cutter itu sekarang terlumuri darah Jeonghan. Soonyoung tersenyum dan menjilat sedikit cairan merah itu.

"Manis." Gumamnya.

.

Matanya terbuka. Jeonghan terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih. Dia tahu ini rumah sakit. Dan ketika Ia sadar bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit, dia ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi pada dirinya waktu bersama Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan sepertinya trauma." Jeonghan mencuri dengar pembicaraan dokter kepada keluarganya di luar ruangan.

Iya. Dia memang trauma. Kadang ia berharap dia mati saja agar tidak merasakan apa itu trauma.

Ia trauma pada Kwon Soonyoung.

.

Jeonghan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia tidak sadar hari itu. Juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kwon Soonyoung setelahnya. Ia hanya dengan Soonyoung tidak bisa ditahan atas tindakan kejahatannya karena masih di bawah umur. Tapi sekarang Jeonghan sudah pindah ke luar kota dan sekolah di tempat baru.

Sekolahnya menyenangkan dan yang pasti tidak ada Kwon Soonyoung maupun adik kelas freaker than the freaker of the freakiest disitu. Dan Jeonghan punya teman dekat bernama Hong Jisoo yang hobi baca buku tebal di perpustakaan. Anak yang tenang tapi jelas-jelas punya otak lurus.

Sekarang dia sudah bebas. Tidak ada adik kelas psikopat yang akan mengikutinya 24 jam. Dia bisa santai masuk sekolah dan pulang naik bus sendirian tanpa rasa takut. Begitu bus datang ia segera naik dan duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela. Matanya menjelajah di luar jendela dan dia menemukan mata itu. Seseorang sendirian berdiri di halte tempatnya tadi menunggu bus. Menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu dan manis dengan bibir membentuk senyuman melengkung dan mata sipitnya pula. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang Jeonghan tidak dapat dengar tapi terbaca melalui gerak bibirnya.

"Senpai."

.

THE END

.

A/N:

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian merasa Soonyoung tidak cocok jadi psikopat. Tapi aku pernah lihat yang seperti Soonyoung yang manis dan lucu dan sengklek dengan otak gesreknya bilang "Ayo mati denganku." Sementara posisinya itu kita sedang serius.

Awalnya ini tidak ada unsure tusuk-menusuknya. Hanya Kwon Soonyoung dan kegilaannya dalam menjadi sasaeng. Tapi kok kayaknya jadi sasaeng nggak afdol kalau nggak nulis surat pakai tinta darah dan intai-mengintai :D

Bisa dibilang ini spin-off dari Fase Menuju Dewasa. Awalnya aku nulis scene Jeong-Hosh disitupun juga tiba-tiba. Cuma pengen Jeonghan punya sasaeng kayak Hoshi.

A/N: Note yang ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan FF.

Jadi saya sedang suka I.O.I. dan lebih tepatnya menunggu debut. Sejeong itu cantik dan pokoknya dari dulu dia itu favorit saya. Yeunjung mengingatkan saya sama Brown eyed girls Jea, am I right?

Dan kadang Somi itu kelihatan centered sekali dan menyebalkan (ini sindrom yang sama dengan Scheol). Apalagi dia masih muda dan tingginya itu sudah bikin iri :(

Dan lagi, siapa yang mendukung SVT Junhui dengan WJSN Cheng Xiao? Mereka itu ASDFGJJUYKGFIDJ dan mereka itu debut untuk ditakdirkan bersama. Sama-sama chinaline, dancer, orang shenzen, dan terkenal sebelum debut (junhui jadi actor, kalau Chengxiao jadi penari tradisional).

Dan kadang saya merasa Juyeon (member WJSN. A.k.a Eunseo) itu masih punya feel Pledis. Dia harusnya gabung sama pledis girl dan seumuran sama pinky. Dia bakal cocok sama Soonyoung karena sama-sama nggak bisa diem :D

Dan mungkin eunseo itu kenal anak-anak svt pas trainee. Karena dia salah satu finalis happy pledis 2011 dan kudunya kenal sama Lee Jihoon juga.

Dayoung sama Seungkwan juga kayaknya lucu. Mereka sama-sama orang jeju dan kayaknya orang Jeju memang seperti mereka :D

Dan…. Stop it. Banyak anak SVT yang cocok untuk WJSN.


End file.
